1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, a projector, an image processing program, and a recording medium recording image processing program.
2. Related Art
In the past, a configuration in which an image processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a projector are included and an image based on image data which is transmitted from the image processing apparatus is displayed by the projector is well known.
In this configuration, the projector receives the image data which is transmitted from the image processing apparatus. Thereafter, processes such as a resolution conversion, a trapezoid shape distortion correction, a correction process for color shading or brightness shading due to the characteristics of an optical system of the projector or a display device, and γ correction or a color conversion appropriate to the characteristics of the display device are performed on the image data by the projector. A configuration in which an image is displayed based on the image data on which the various processes have been performed is used.
However, since the above-described various processes such as color shading correction and γ correction are performed by the projector in this configuration, there is a problem in making the circuit of the projector complex, thereby increasing the production cost of the projector. In addition, in order to realize a high-quality image, the process in the circuit becomes complex, thereby further increasing the production cost and increasing the power consumption of the projector. In addition, since the processes for resolution conversion or the like are performed by the projector, the image quality becomes deteriorated.
Configurations to solve the above-mentioned problems are known (see JP-A-2004-69996, JP-A-2004-69997, JP-A-2004-86227, and JP-A-2004-88194).
According to the patent documents JP-A-2004-69996, JP-A-2004-69997, JP-A-2004-86227, and JP-A-2004-88194, processes such as a color shading correction and γ correction are performed on the image data by the image processing apparatus. Thereafter, the image data on which the various processes are performed is transmitted to the projector. The projector receives the image data on which the various processes have been performed from the image processing apparatus and displays the image based on the received image data, under the configurations.
However, in the above-described configurations disclosed in the patent documents JP-A-2004-69996, JP-A-2004-69997, JP-A-2004-86227, and JP-A-2004-88194, the image processing apparatus should transmit digital data of 10 bits or more for each of RGB (Red, Green, and Blue) signals for transmitting the above-described correction processed image data to the projector for being displayed, and accordingly, there is a possibility to lower the transmission speed of the image data, compared to a configuration in which image data on which any correction process has not been performed is transmitted.